


The return

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Billdip of course baby lets go, Human bill, M/M, takes place Years after weirdmagedon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9630239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: Bill living with the pines years after Weirdmaggedon. Shenanigans,Billdip, ya know the usual.





	

It had been five years since they had left Gravity Falls, after weirdmaggedon, and turned 13. As soon as they had turned 18 they had told their parents goodbye and took off for Gravity Falls. 

-|-

The bus slowly pulled to a stop, groaning as it did, the yellow paint on it having faded after years of use. The double doors creaked open and two people hopped out, Waddles following them slightly slower at his old age. They thanked the bus driver who smiled at them uneasily. He'd been slightly wary of them after both of their grunkles had pointed a gun in his face. 

Speaking of grunkles. 

"Grunkle Stan!". Mabel shouts as she runs into his arms,abandoning her luggage with Dipper who hurried to catch her bags. 

"Dipper my boy!". A hand slaps Dipper in the shoulder and he drops his bags too, arms immediately wrapping around his Great uncle Ford.

"Ready for some major experimenting this summer?". Ford questions and Dipper nods excitedly. 

He and Mabel switch Great Uncles as Ford marvels at how tall she's gotten and Stan ruffles Dipper's hair and pretends to be amazed by how he's not just skin and bones anymore. "Noodle arms are long gone huh?". He jokes. 

Wendy shows up out of nowhere along with Soos and Melody and a little kid hiding behind Melody's leg. 

"Is that- no way". The younger of the twins marvel at the tiny person. 

"Soos you sly dog". Dipper grins, sharing a pterodactyl bro fist bump. 

Mabel immediately crouches down and says 'hi' gently to the child who Melody tells them is Lloyd. "Hi Lloyd! I'm your auntyMabel!".

Of course no one would say that Mabel wasn't technically his aunt but her words practically made her and Dipper aunt and Uncle on the spot. 

The group made their way back to the shack, Lloyd eventually warming up to Mabel who was great with kids and he was soon attached to her hip.

-/-

It’s great to be home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry short first chapter.


End file.
